Superhuman
by x.lilmissdiva.x
Summary: The one person that makes you superhuman is the one you love. . . . first fanfic


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first proper fanfic story and just letting ya'll know i don't own anything Harry Potter neither is the song "superhuman"- Chris Brown but the plot and other characters are mine :) Lucius and Voldemort died at the Department of Mysteries**

**Enjoy everyone **

_  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees_

_But that's the moment u came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see though the me I used to be_

Ginny was walking down the Hogwarts hall off in a complete daze thinking ; about all the things that happened that day; hanging out with Luna and Rachelle, two of Ginny's closest friends and how much fun she had today and her relationship with one Draco Alexander Malfoy. Then all of a sudden she gets pulled into the classroom she had just pasted. She didn't know who it was or where she was because this person had their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" said this mysterious voice.

"Harry? No can't be, hmmm maybe Seamus? Nah cant be him either. Well in that case it must be my handsome boyfriend, Mr Malfoy," Ginny said in a sly voice.

"Well if you think that last person then you're right," Draco replied.

Draco turns her around and gives her a chaste kiss then pulls back to stare at her honey brown eyes.

They had been dating for about a year with everyone knowing, some didn't like it but they accepted it and others just stayed out of it. Lucius Malfoy had died in Draco's fifth year and two years later Draco moved on with no problem after all he despised Lucius.

"So what are you doing out here Miss Weasley, its way past your bedtime," Draco questioned her.

Its true it was past curfew and Draco being Headboy had his rounds to do and when he saw his red-headed vixen on the mini Maruanders Map coming towards him, he decided to pull her in to the current classroom.

Ginny replied to his question, "Well Mr Malfoy, I was just walking down to the kitchens to get some tea since I cant sleep but now you're here I can just stay here and kiss you." Draco looked at her and said,

"Well if thats what you want I can only oblige."

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human_

They stood there kissing for a while until Draco says, "I love you, you know, you make me feel like I can do anything, almost superhuman."

Ginny replies, "I love you to, so much."

Then they just stand there holding each other almost afraid to let go.

"Baby girl, I better get back to my rounds and you better get back to your common room before you get caught by someone other than me." Draco said to her.

Ginny said, "Yeah I know well I will see you in the morning babe, good night I love you," and with a kiss she had left.

Draco said to the empty space, "I love you too."

He walked to singing

"**You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human"**

So true to the way that Ginny makes him feel all of the time and as he came out of the room he heard a lovely female voice singing

"**its not a bird not a plane **

**its my heart and **

**im going gone away **

**my only weakness is you **

**my only reason is you**

**every minute with you i feel like i can do anything **

**going going im gone away**

**in love" **

And then in an instant, two voices came together,

" **You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human"**

And as they walked away further from each other they realised that they made each other feel superhuman that no one could ever tear them apart.


End file.
